A Xiaolin Showdown Litmus Test
by Twilight's Coming
Summary: My second litmus test. This one for the Xiaolin Showdown fandom. Having trouble with your orginal characters? Take this litmus test for help.


**Author's Notes**: I just did this too ease some stress. I have made a litmus test before in the Yugioh GX fandom but obviously, this fandom needs one as well. Because let's just face it, some of the stories in this fandom suck. So, for all of you that need help with your original characters, this litmus test is just for you. May I introduce you to...

A Xiaolin Showdown Litmus Test. Let's just see how well ya do. All questions are one point. But wait, do you know how to do a Litmus test? If the answer is no, please read instructions.

Instructions:

It's very simple really, if you read a question and your answer is yes then you add 1 point. If you read a question and your answer is no then your safe.

Your Characters Name:

1. Is your character named after you? ( This includes your first name, middle name, last name, nickname, and user-name.)

2. Is the character's name an unusual spelling?

3. Dose the character have a name you really want?

4. Dose the character's name describe his or her personality? ( Example: Raven means dark, Stormy means sad, Stella means happy.)

5. Dose the character have a name or nickname that is the same as a mythological/literary/historical figure? ( Example: Neptune, Aries, Megatron?)

6. Is the character's name foreign, even though the character isn't?

--Is it Japanese?

--Is it Chinese?

There Appearance:

1. Is the character the same gender as you?

2. Is the character the same race as you?

3. Is the character highly attractive without really working at it?

4. Are one or more character's attracted to him/her?

--Even though they are with someone else?

5. Dose the character have unusual hair or eye colors?

--Do they change depending on his/her mood?

6. Dose the character get a large amount of physical description besides the other characters?

7. Dose the character still stay skinny even though he/she eats alot?

-- Or is the character overweight?

( Subtract one point.)

Your Character:

1. Is the character a long lost sibling or twin of a cannon character?

--Is it Raimundo?

--Chase?

--Clay?

--Omi?

2. Is the character the last survivor in some kind of calamity?

3. Is the character the last surviving member of a family, clan, or race?

4. Was the character ever forced or banished from his/her country or village?

5. Dose the character have amnesia?

6. Dose the character have an angsty past or childhood?

7. Was the character ever abandon by his/her caregivers?

8. Was the character ever forced or born into slavery or prostitution?

9. Did the character ever run away from home?

10. Was the character ever abused physically or emotionally?

--Raped?

--Sexually Assaulted?

--Incest?

12. Dose the character ever feel guilty about something he/she did in the past?

--Even when there's overwhelming evidence that it isn't there fault?

More about character:

1. Dose the character have a loyal pet or animal?

--That isn't a cat, dog, or horse?

2. Dose the character ever learn a difficult skill easily? ( Example: Able to master all the powers of the elements in just one day?)

3. Dose the character have the same personality as you do? ( Example: Likes the same soda, eats the same foods?)

4. Dose the character have an odd marking on his/her body that dosn't flaw their appearance?

5. Dose the character have a special birth mark?

6. Dose the character have wings or a halo? ( This counts even if it is an angle.)

Special Skills and Powers:

1. Is the character amazingly good at something that they just started trying?

2. Is the character, or were they ever:

--A ninja?

--An alchemists?

--A bounty hunter?

--An assassin?

--A thief or pickpocket?

--An outlaw or member of organized crime?

--A hero?

--A god or goddess?

3. Dose the character have the following skills on this list without the use of Shen-gong Wu or any other magical artifacts:

--Teleportation

--Traveling to different dimensions or times

--Super speed or strength

--Magic or sorcery

--Talking to animals

--The ability to summoned monsters or demons

--Flight

--Telepathy

--Invisibility

--Invulnerability

--Are these skills consider normal in the Xiolin Showdown world?

4. Is the character a hybrid of two or more spices?

--Is it a wolf?

--A fallen angle?

--A demon?

-- A cat?

5. Is the character exceptionally beautiful?

6. Is the character exceptionally powerful?

7. Is the character the only non-human or half human in the story?

8. Dose the character whine and complain about being non-human?

The Plot:

1. Do all the important characters end up liking your character?

-- Even the villains?

2. Dose the character fall in love or have sex with a Cannon character because you would like to fall in love or have sex with that Cannon character?

--Is it Raimundo?

--Chase?

3. Is the character from an alternate universe?

--Is it our universe?

( Subtract one point.)

4. Is the character's name mentioned more than any other character throughout the story?

5. Dose the character easily make a villain rethink their ways?

Your character and You:

1. Do you ever wish to be like your character?

2. Do you sometimes refer to your character in real life?

3. Would you be very offended if someone flamed or criticized your story?

4. Would you whine and be brought to tears if someone did not like your characters?

5. Would you email them back and complain about how wrongly they criticized your story and how there just jealous?

-- Or would you flame the stories they wrote or post a comment in a community they have created?

6. Would you want to be friends with this character?

7. Do you pretend to be this character in real life?

8. Is your character based off you?

9. Do you plan on making many more stories about this character?

10. Do you plan on making many more stories about this characters children?

**Now let's just see how well you did. Time for your score!**

20 points or below: Your character is safe from being a sue. Good for you!

21- 30 points: A normal OC. Has some mary sue straits. Maybe you should give your character a little more flaws. Other than that, your safe...for now.

31-40: A borderline sue. Your getting really close.

41 or more: Unfortunately, your character is a sue. Looks like it's back to the drawing bored for you.


End file.
